All Over Now
by WhiteHouses28
Summary: Eli is on suicide watch, and Clare is heartbroken. Can they mend their relationship? Fiona knows who she is, but is the girl she wants willing to go there? And Jenna's father is back for the first time in years, but what he wants, may not be so good.


THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST SCRIPT. ENJOY! I AM AN ECLARE SHIPPER. THIS IS AN EPISODE I WROTE FOR SEASON 11 OF DEGRASSI, THE BEST SHOW EVER TO HIT CANADIAN AIRWAVES.

* * *

**ALL OVER NOW, pt. 1**

EXT. DEGRASSI PARKING LOT - MORNING

ELI sits in his car, staring outside the windsheild. He is looking dark and broodingly at something just outside.

EXT. DEGRASSI SCHOOL FRINT - MORNING

CLARE looks across at ELI in his hearse and they connect with a glance for a moment, then they break away awkwardly. Clare is openmouthed, as if she wants to say something, but breaks away and looks elsewhere first. Eli is looking hurt and stoney-faced. He rests his head down on his folded which rest on his steering wheel and looks to the side.

EXT. DEGRASSI HALLWAY - MORNING

The hall is full of students getting things out of lockers and going off to class. Clare walks down the hall, with a slip of paper, and after reading a sign above a door, heads into a room. Sign: Counciling. Still shot.

CLARE holds up paper

Mr. Stroop? Hi, I'm Clare Edwards. . .

MR. STROOP

Ah, yes. Miss Edwards. Please come in, have a seat.

CLARE sits down in office chair

Okay. . .

MR. STROOP takes off glasses

Now, Miss Edwards, I know that before break, there was an incident involving Mr. Goldsworthy, a suicide attempt, that is the reason we're here today. I'm sure the shock of the incedent is still hard to overcome, but I'm here to let you know that I'm here to talk. Whenever you need to talk, about whatever. And also, you being a close friend of his, it is very important that you become up to terms with the new suicide watch protocol. Sometimes friends of those with chronic depression try to shield them from people like me, to protect them, but I'm here to tell you that hiding or trying to deal with other's issues yourself, is not only futile, but dangerous. I'd urge you to report any signs of relapse to me, or a teacher immeaditately. Is that clear enough?

CLARE

Yes.

MR. STROOP

Good. Now, I'm not only here to talk about Eli. How are you doing Clare?

CLARE

Well, thank you Mr. Stroop, I appreciate that. But I think I'm okay. That is, I'm coping.

MR. STROOP bouncing up

Okay, well, it's just protocol, and you know where to find me. You know, I cover anything- boys, parents, grades.

CLARE gets up, pauses.

Oh, Mr. Stroop, there is something.

MR. STROOP puffs out cheeks with a sigh.

Okay, shoot.

CLARE

Would you mind passing along a message to Fitz, if you could?

MR. STROOP

Ah, I can see. But are you sure you don't want me to just give you the Lakehurst office number and you can call there yourself?

CLARE

That's probably not a good idea. Could you just let him know that I'm sorry, about everything that happened?

MR. STROOP

Sure, thing. I'll pass that along for you.

CLARE nods in response and exits room.

EXT. DEGRASSI INTERIOR; IN FRONT OF DOORS- MORNING

ELI and ADAM walk down the hall- Eli is walking at a fast pace, as if he doesn't want to run into anyone. He looks around him as he does, books in his hand. ADAM, with a backpack over his shoulder, struggles to keep up.

ADAM

Eli, wait up!

ELI looks behind him at ADAM, sighs and allows him to catch up a bit.

ADAM

Dude, Eli, you've gotta slow down, man. You're killing me.

ELI

I just have to get to class. First day back and all that.

ADAM

Since when do you care about getting to class on time?

ELI

Since now. Don't want to be late.

ADAM

Are you sure that's the problem?

ELI

What do you mean?

ADAM stops ELI by pulling on his arm. ELI stops.

ADAM

I mean, are you sure you're not just rushing to class to avoid someone? Someone who goes by the name of Clare?

ELI

Look, I don't want to talk about this here. Or, at all, really.

ELI and ADAM make their way through the halls, ELI looks straight ahead and concentrates on the way through. ADAM sighs.

ADAM letiing Eli pull ahead.

Okay, man. Whatever you say.

ELI without feeling.

See you after class.

ADAM sadly.

Will do.

INT. ELI walks into the class room, and looks out across the desks. His eyes gaze around the empty space, till he sees something that makes his face harden and his shoulders tense.

INT. CLARE is sitting in her usual appearal of jean, at a desk in the center of the classroom. She is looking casually around the class until she sees ELI walk in. She opens her mouth, but then closes it in a small smile, as if ELI is merely an aquaitance. She waves lightly.

INT. Eli sighs, and turns away to sit down in a chair in the front, right by the door. He doesn't acknowledge her. He then folds his hands on the desk and stares at them.

INT. Clare looks sadly over at him, and is about to call his name when the bell rings over head and students file in. They are no longer alone.

EXT. MS. DAWS- CLASSROOM- MORNING.

MS. DAWS.

Hello and goodmorning class.

CLASS

Goodmorning Ms. Daws.

MS. DAWS unloading bag of teaching supplies onto her desk.

I trust you all had a good break?

The class murmurs an affermetive answer, except for ELI and CLARE. CLARE continues to stare at ELI anxiously. ELI keeps his head down.

MS. DAWS

Now, I know you're all just as dissappointed as I am that the break's over and done with, but let's jump right into the new semester and turn our books to page 297, alright? Chauser.

The class turns their rifles to that page, all except for CLARE. She watches ELI shuffle reluctantly to the right page.

MS. DAWS speaking in the background, CLARE not paying attention.

Let's start in the back and make our way forwards. We'll each take a paragraph. Cindy, you first. . .

The girl to CLARE's left, Cindy, begins reading. CLARE is distracted and stares fixedly at the back of ELI's downturned head the whole time.

MS. DAWS.

Clare?

CLARE looks up surprised. MS. DAWS gives her a look over her glasses.

CLARE distractedly

Hmm?

MS. DAWS

You weren't paying attention.

CLARE

Oh, I'm sorry. I was, um. . .

MS. DAWS

You were only staring at the back of Mr. Goldworthy's head? It's understandable, but let's try to keep focused, please.

The class snickers. CLARE goes red in the face.

CLARE

Yes, m'm.

MS. DAWS collecting her thoughts

Now, then. Let's keep going. I'm sorry, Cindy, but it's still your turn. Can you keep reading please...?

CLARE takes one last quick look over to ELI before turning to her book to follow along. ELI hasn't given any sign of interest since the class began. MS. DAWS voice trails off.

Beat. Focus on CLARE.

EXT. DEGRASSI SCHOOL LOCKERS IN HALLWAY- MORNING

FIONA is at her locker in her usual fashionable attire; skirt and ruffly shirt, complete with a cute hairband with a flower on it. She closes the locker door, and standing before her is ADAM.

FIONA giving a small smile and putting a book into her bag.

Hey there stranger.

ADAM with equal comfort

Hey. What goes on?

FIONA making small talk

Hm, you know. Back to school, back to business. Vacations are never as long as you'd like them to be. You?

ADAM

More of the same. I hit the skate park with Drew once or twice, and caught a movie. Nothing much really.

FIONA

Yeah. . .

They both look away awkwardly. FIONA tries to strike up conversation again. They begin walking down the hall.

FIONA (CONT.)

You know, more of the same. Spring break fun. I had the most amazing time going shopping in Vancouver over the holiday. I found the cutest little botique with. . . Okay. This really isn't working out is it?

ADAM

What? The whole small talk thing? Not really.

FIONA

Yeah.

ADAM more quietly.

How are you feeling? Did you, you know, tell anyone else yet, about. . .?

FIONA taking a deep breath in

No. Besides you and Holly J, I haven't said anything. But that's okay, right? I mean, I only just discovered myself.

ADAM stops walking

But don't you think your mom might want to know? Or your brother?

FIONA

They will, when the time is. . .right.

ADAM

Don't wait too long. They deserve to know.

FIONA

And they will. They will.

Beat.

ADAM

Hey, Fiona? I'm happy we're still friends. I don't wanna not see one another just because. . . Well, I just don't want to loose you again.

FIONA with a winning smile.

You won't, rest assured Adam.

ADAM

So think drinking. . .?

FIONA

Hey, I'm out of rehab, that's as clean as they come.

Adam smiles.

FIONA (CONT.)

See you around?

ADAM

Yeah. See you.

ADAM makes his way down the hall in the opposite direction. FIONA reaches into her bag to pull out a water bottle. She walks onward, looking around aimlessly, until she finishes a drink of water and KATIE, an athletic looking blond girl in a ponytail is revealed. She is leaning against a locker reading a book, with a duffle slung over her shoulder. FIONA stares at her a moment, before turning another corner with a happy little smile on her face. (Music start- Sia's You've Changed. Beginning/Chorus.)

INT. AFTER CLASS- MS. DAWS' ROOM- MORNING Music fade out.

A bell rings in the class room, and immeadiately the studying students leap up to leave. MS. DAWS is behind her desk.

MS. DAWS calling

All right, class, don't forget your assignments! They're due Thursday promptly at the beginning of class! Don't forget.

INT. CLARE gathers her things up, and looks over at ELI.

INT. ELI jumps up imeaditately and leaves the classroom before anyone else.

INT. CLARE sighes.

INT. MS. DAWS moves behind her desk.

Ms. DAWS

Clare? I was wondering if I might have a word.

INT. CLARE nods and goes over to stand at MS. DAWS' desk wordlessly. MS. DAWS lets everyone file out before speaking.

CLARE

Yes, Ms. Daws?

MS. DAWS

Clare, I couldn't help notice you seemed very destrcted today. Is there something wrong?

CLARE holding back.

No. Nothing.

MS. DAWS leaning in; quietly.

Listen, I heard about what happened with Eli and you before break. I was so sorry to hear about Mr. Fitzgerald transferring as well. I know Eli is the one on suicide watch, but I think when someone close to us is going through an rough time, particularly if we've become distant from that person, it can make things hard for everyone, including you.

CLARE nods and dips her head.

It's just. . . Eli's so private. He bottles up his emotions and it gets to him.

MS. DAWS

I would strongly suggest talking to him yourself. Sometimes people just need to communicate their feelings. You have as good a chance as anyone, I'd guess.

CLARE

Thanks, Ms. Daws. I'll try that. And, I'm sorry for today. My head's in the clouds.

MS. DAWS

That's okay, Clare. Now hurry, you've got another class to catch.

EXT. Degrassi school hallway- Morning.

CLARE skids out of the English classroom, and turns to see ELI, bending to drink at a water fountain. He straightens up, and sees her. His face looks set again, and he shakes his head, turning to walk away. CLARE sets a determined look on her face and starts after him. She walks briskly, and eventually catches up to him.

CLARE

A penny for your thoughts?

ELI

You know I don't keep loose change.

CLARE

Then a second to talk? We need to talk sometime, Eli. You can't keep avoiding me.

ELI

I'm not avoiding anyone.

CLARE

Then slow down. I have to run to keep up.

ELI shakes head.

Can't. I've got an appointment with the guidance councilor. We're going to talk about my 'new options' in our daily sessions. His office is on the other side of the school, and we wouldn't want to be rude by being late.

CLARE

Eli, will you please slow down. I have something to say.

ELI whipping around, angrily.

Then what? What-Clare-do you possibly have to say to me? You said it all the night of the dance, when you broke your promise. (Beat.) You told me you were done, and now we're through.

Eli starts walking again, quickly, but less evaisive.

CLARE

It was a misunderstanding. (Eli scoffs.)

CLARE (CONT.)

I tried to explain, but you disappeared, and next thing almost got yourself killed! Fitz was the one who kissed me, not the other way around. I had no feelings for him! You know that.

ELI

Bull crap.

CLARE

It's true. Look, why would I come after you that night if I didn't care about you?

Clare grabs Eli's arm and pulls hims around to a stop.

CLARE (CONT.)

I never meant to hurt you.

ELI

Well you did. You did, Clare. When you kissed him. . . (Breaks off. )

And when you came together to the hospital. . .. You think I wanted to see him be the one to come and find me? You might as well not have even come at all. It would have saved you a lot of trouble. . . It would have been over by then.

CLARE pulling on Eli's sleeve seriously.

Hey, no more of that, okay? You scared me half to death that night! I could have lost you.

Eli looks way. Clare looks at him imploringly.

CLARE looking around, speaking in a hushed tone.

Why in the world would you try and kill yourself?

ELI looking at her.

It's always the same. First with Julia, now with you. I loose everyone I care about, because of me. And when you left. . .

Beat.

CLARE quietly

You never meant to hit Julia. And I never meant to hurt you. Nothing happened between Fitz and me, it was all him. I care about you, Eli. But I meant it when I said need some space. Fitz just needed someone to understand. Just like I need you to be okay.

ELI

Yeah, I get it. 'No part of the kingdom of heaven shall be given unto those who take their own lives.'

CLARE angrily.

This isn't about that.

ELI

Then what is this about Clare? You and me? Last I checked, you wanted no part of that arrangement. Fitz knew he could get to you through religion. Now weather he meant all he said, or not, I'm not convinced. But it doesn't matter anyways. It still worked. He got to you. And he did it in a way that I can never match up to. You will always have your beliefs, Clare. And I will always have mine.

CLARE is silent. Beat. ELI stalks off down the hall, leaving CLARE thunderstruck.

CLARE weakly.

Hey, we're not done!

ELI

I've got a place to be. See you later.

Clare watches him go. Fade out of Eli walking away. Blur.

EXT. DEGRASSI CAFETERIA- DAY

JENNA and ALI sit down with trays at a school caffateria table, and eat lunch. The room is noisy and crowded.

ALI

Ugh, I miss being on break already. If there's one thing I'll never miss about Degrassi, it's the cafeteria food.

JENNA

It is the worst, but when you're eating for two, trust me, you'll take anything edible and love it.

ALI

True. So how is the little guy, or girl, doing? Have you been to the doctor lately, because you're getting huge. No offense.

JENNA frowning.

No, but I'm far enough along that it'll be due any week now. I'm just crossing my fingers that it won't be long. I don't think I can take much more of this whole baby belly thing. I want my body back.

ALI

Yeah, well, you're young. You can bounce back.

JENNA

I suppose. (Her cell phone rings.) Sorry, hold on, let me take this.

JENNA stares at the number on her phone, shocked.

JENNA

Oh my God.

ALI

What?

JENNA

It's my Dad.

ALI raises her eyebrows as JENNA answers the call.

JENNA

Hello? (Beat.) Dad? (Beat.) Yeah, hi. Yeah.

ALI looks at JENNA curiously. Beat.

JENNA excitedly.

You what? Really? (Beat.) Oh, Okay. Yes, I'll see you then. Bye.

JENNA hangs up the phone and it makes a small beep.

ALI

What was that all about?

JENNA

That was my Dad. He's back in town. And he wants me to have lunch with him after school. He's come back for the baby. He want's to see how I'm doing!

ALI

Is he mad?

JENNA

What? No, of course not, why would he be?

ALI with a shaky laugh.

Uhh, maybe because you're pregnant?

JENNA

What? No, don't be ridiculous, he's over that now.

ALI

Okay, if you're sure. I just think it's weird, him being all cool with you and the baby thing. If it were my dad, he'd be mad as hell, especially if he left and came back to find me. . . You know.

JENNA

Look, I'm sure he just wants to catch up and hang out with me. Like you said, I haven't seen him in a long time, and he probably missed me. Why are you being so bitter about this?

ALI without feeling.

Sorry, I guess I just didn't expect this.

JENNA getting up and grabbing her bag.

Well it'll be fine. I'm gonna go find KC and tell him the news. I'm sure dad wants to meet him too.

ALI still without enthusiasm.

Alright. I'll see you later then.

JENNA walks off, and ALI looks down at her salad on the tray before her and snorts, then looks around shaking her head at no one.

EXT. FIONA'S APARTMENT- DAY

FIONA enters her apartment, drops her keys down on the table by the door. She makes her way into the living room, drops her coat on the couch.

INT. FIONA pulls out her phone, presses a number, and puts it to her ear. Holly J picks up.

HOLLY J

Hello?

FIONA

Hey you.

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM- DAY

HOLLY J walks between desks and talks to FIONA on her phone.

HOLLY J

Fiona? (Shakes head) Um, hi. What's up? And where are you?

INT. FIONA'S APARTMENT

FIONA

I'm at home. I went back to the apartment to get away from all those crowds at school. And- guess what?

HOLLY J

What?

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM.

FIONA

I think I met someone!

HOLLY J blinking in surprise

Wow. That's great. Who is it?

INT. FIONA'S APARTMENT

Beat. FIONA biting her lip.

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM

FIONA

I'm not sure, but she looked athletic and she had her blond hair in the cutest ponytail. . .

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM

HOLLY J looks outside the window at the people going by, and freezes.

FIONA (CONT.)

. . .and she had a duffle bag. I'm pretty sure she does training before school.

HOLLY J

Oh, no.

INT. FIONA'S APARTMENT

FIONA smiling

What?

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM

HOLLY J peering out window 

Was she perchance wearing a yellow polo shirt? Faded jeans?

INT. FIONA'S APARTMENT

FIONA siting down on her couch.

That's the one. How did you know?

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM

HOLLY J

Well, it turns out she's just outside where I am, actually. She is cute. (Holly J makes a confused face at herself as FIONA replies.)

FIONA

Isn't she beautiful? I can't believe I've never seen her around school before. Do you think she's a transfer?

HOLLY J turning back to face the room and leaning on a desk

I've seen her before. She's supposed to be this major athlete. Rumor is she's training to join the national under 16 league. She seems pretty antisocial to me

INT. FIONA'S APARTMENT

FIONA shaking the thought off

Well, it won't matter after long. One day spent with me will change all that.

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM

HOLLY J in a lower tone, covering phone with her hand and looking around.

Fiona, you know she might not be a lesbian. There's a very good chance of that.

INT. FIONA'S APARTMENT

FIONA gets up from the couch and walks around it to the kitchen. She sighes as she begins speaking.

FIONA

Look, I've got to go, I need to get some lunch now if I'm going to be able to make it back to school in time.

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM

HOLLY J

Fiona. . .

INT. FIONA'S APARTMENT

FIONA

I'll catch you later. Sorry you couldn't be happier about the big news.

INT. STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM

HOLLY J (Beat.)

Okay.

FIONA

Bye.

FIONA hangs up the phone, and as HOLLY J does too, she turns around to see Sav standing in the doorway holding up a bag of food.

SAV coming in with a smile

Hey! I brought burritos.

HOLLY J with a small smile

HI.

SAV comes in and kisses HOLY J on the cheek, still holding the bags. He pulls away and frowns.

SAV

Hey, what's wrong?

HOLLY J

It's Fiona. That girl just keeps piling on the drama.

SAV raising an eyebrow

What is it this time? She didn't have another relapse, did she?

HOLLY J

No, no. Never mind, it's not important right now.

SAV

All-righty.

SAV picks up the burrito bags, hands one to HOLLY J and takes the other. They sit down as SAV speaks.

SAV

So, do you want your salsa mild or-

HOLLY J cutting him off

Do you think you could give me a ride later?

SAV

Uh, sure. Where to?

HOLLY J

To Fiona's. I'm just worried about her.

SAV

I thought you said it was nothing.

HOLLY J waving her hand.

I know, but, you know how unstable she is. I just want to make sure.

SAV

Yeah, sure thing.

HOLLY J

Thanks. Now what were you saying?

SAV holding up to packets

Mild? Or spicy.

HOLLY J with a real smile, taking the packet.

Spicy.

SAV puffs out his cheeks, eyes wide and confused as Holly J spreads salsa on her meal.

DEGRASSI music interlude

EXT. DEGRASSI EXTERIOR- AFTERNOON

ELI sits outside, reading a book at a picnic table. CLARE and ADAM look over at ELI. CLARE hesitates, and ADAM frowns. They have backpacks over their shoulders, as if preparing to study.

CLARE

Can we find another table?

ADAM

What?

CLARE nods to ELI

Please?

ADAM

Okay, seriously. How long is this going to go on? You two are a power couple! What happened?

CLARE

You know what happened. Eli won't trust me anymore, and can you blame me for wanting a little space?

ADAM

Eli doesn't work that way. He may look all grit and nails, but you know as well as any that inderneith he's fragile. You hurt him Clare. Fitz tried to stab him for goodness sakes, and when your girlfriend runs off with the guy who did that. . . Well, I'd feel like crap too.

CLARE miffed

We did not run off together. Fitz wanted to be with me, not the other way around.

ADAM

But you did agree to help him?

CLARE

What else could I do? Fitz doesn't have any friends left.

ADAM

That's the thing Clare, sometimes doing a favor for someone else can mean loosing people you care about.

ADAM looks pointedly at ELI who is still reading. CLARE looks over at him too.

ADAM (CONT.)

I think you two need to make up.

Beat.

CLARE still looking over at ELI

Come on, let's just get another table.

INT. ELI looks up from his book as CLARE and ADAM move away. It is clear he heard them.

EXT. DEGRASSI HALLWAY- AFTER SCHOOL

ELI is using his locker. A voice comes on over the intercom.

INTERCOM

Will Mr. Eli Goldsworthy please come to the councilors office. Mr. Eli Goldsworthy to the councilors office.

ELI slams the door of his locker irritatedly. He stalks off down the hall.

INT. ELI rounds a corner and finds a girl, IMOGEN, wearing thick eyeliner and bandages over her wrists sitting at the bench outside the councilors office. He slowly takes a seat beside her.

IMOGEN looking over at ELI

Hey.

ELI glancing at her

Hi.

IMOGEN

You must be Eli.

ELI frowning

How did you know?

IMOGEN points overhead

Intercom.

ELI nods, then goes back to being silent.

IMOGEN (CONT.)

I'm Imogen. Sorry, should have started like that.

ELI

Nice to meet you.

He looks down at her arms with the bandages on them.

ELI clearing throat

You here for Mr. Stroop too?

IMOGEN nods

I just can't seem to stay out of there.

ELI

Tell me about it, this is my second time coming just today.

IMOGEN

Yeah, well, we've all got problems.

IMOGEN rubs her covered arm.

ELI quietly

I'm sorry.

IMOGEN

It's okay. (Beat.) What're you here for?

ELI

I'm on suicide watch.

IMOGEN

Oh. Well, then I'm sorry, too.

ELI

Like you said- we've all got problems.

IMOGEN laughing

Yeah, I'm pretty messed up.

The councilors door opens. MR. STROOP peaks out.

MR. STROOP

Mr. Goldsworthy? It's your turn. And I'll be right with you, Miss Moreno.

ELI gets up. IMOGEN smiles at him.

IMOGEN with a small wave

Catch you later, Eli.

ELI goes into MR. STROOP's room, and takes a seat, but he is slightly distracted.

EXT. THE SIDEWALK IN FRONT OF THE DOT- AFTERNOON

JENNA is waiting outside The Dot for her Dad. She is anxiously checking the time on her phone every few moments. She sighs, and looks like she's about to give up, when a cab pulls up, and her expression lights up. A balding, stocky man in his mid 40s gets out of the car. JENNA waits for him to get out, smiling.

JENNA

Daddy!

JENNA'S DAD

Hey sweet cheeks!

JENNA' DAD hugs JENNA awkwardly till she points to her stomach and he lets go.

JENNA

I'm so happy to see you! How have you been? I missed you.

JENNA'S DAD with a smile

I missed you too. Let's go inside where we can talk.

JENNA

Okay.

They both head into The Dot, JENNA'S DAD helping JENNA up the steps curtiuosly.

INT. JENNA and her DAD sit down and pick up menus. A server motions he'll be right with them.

JENNA'S DAD

So. . . (JENNA smiles) Wow. You're almost a mom. I must say it wasn't the proudest moment of my life when I found out, but it's not about what happened, it's where we go from here. How far along are you?

JENNA

Only two weeks left. Fingers crossed everything goes as planned. It never seems to.

JENNA'S DAD

True, but I have a good feeling about this one. (Jenna grins). Perfect. Well, then, I don't think it's too soon to start looking around at our different options for adoption.

Beat.

JENNA incredulously

Wh-what?

JENNA'S DAD

Yes, well, there's really no sense in waiting any longer, and if we want to be sure we have the right family, we had better start now.

JENNA forcabley

No.

JENNA'S DAD taken aback

No? I'm sorry, what?

JENNA

I'm keeping the baby. We- Me and my boyfriend. We're not giving it away.

JENNA'S DAD laughing shakily

Jenna. . .

JENNA

No! This is my baby. My choice.

JENNA'S DAD leaning forwards

And I'm your father and I'm telling you you can't.

JENNA stubbornly

Yes I can.

JENNA'S DAD

Jenna, think about this seriously. Where are you going to live? How are you going support this baby? Who's going to pay for all the nessecities? And school- what about that?

JENNA

We'll figure it out.

JENNA'S DAD

This is a baby, Jenna. A real live human being. You can't just ignore it or put it away when you don't want to deal with it. It'll always be there.

JENNA

I know that! I'll be ready. I'm taking classes, we both are.

JENNA'S DAD

Even those can't prepare you for the real thing. And what about the future? You want to be a singer Jenna, and you can be. You have real talent. You could go far if you just let this go. I think this is in everyone's best interests. Especially the baby's.

JENNA with a slight growl

You know, this is rich coming from the guy who just arrived after years of being gone without even an annual visit or a call.

JENNA'S DAD sighing, leaning back in his chair.

Look, let's not discuss this here.

JENNA putting her menu down

No, let's not. In fact, I'm done with all of this. Thanks for stopping by, Dad, I'll see you next decade.

JENNA gets up and walks to the door. JENNA'S DAD calls after her.

JENNA'S DAD

This is what I'm talking about, Jenna! You can't just walk out on your problems, you've got to face them!

The waiter comes over, JENNA'S DAD sighs.

WAITER

Are we ready to order?

INT. JENNA walks off down the street in a huff. Music begins, as Jenna walks down the street, hugging herself, as tears pour into her eyes.

INT. CUT BLACK. CREDITS.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! PT. 2 TO COME.


End file.
